TFN 009 Dorid Arakas
PM Arakas: "Ok, Dorid, word of warning, this is a very dangerous place, so be very careful what information you give out." PM Dorid: Oh, all right! Tell me everything I shouldn't say. PM Arakas: "How much money we have. Do NOT mention Carl or the toy soldiers unless I discuss them first. And, in general, try and keep as much of our last adventure as quiet as possible." PM Dorid: Oh, all right! Why? PM Caleb: roll me perception PM Arakas: ((3!)) PM Dorid: ((9!)) PM Arakas: "Cause information is power. And we must be very careful how much power we give them." PM | Edited 10:12:16 PM Caleb: (( everything looks fine and normal as you approach the Golden Claw.)) PM Caleb: you arriave at the pub without incident' PM *** Arakas will enter, cloak up. *** PM Dorid: I don't know if I agree but I'll try! PM Caleb: entering it is fuller than last time PM Caleb: ((give me another percption check.)) PM Dorid: I just thought of something with the totems! PM Arakas: "What?" PM Arakas: ((Better, 14)) PM Dorid: You need to think about the future, not the past, when you hold them. Concentrate. PM Dorid: Otherwise all you'll get is the past. PM Caleb: (9this conversation as you enter?)) PM Arakas: ((I believe so.)) PM Arakas: ((Whisper convo, I assume.)) PM Arakas: "...........thank you.....and we need to go, now." PM Dorid: What? Why? PM Arakas: "There's someone here who very much cannot see me." PM Dorid: Okay. PM Dorid: I could make you invisible? PM Arakas: "...that might be useful." PM Arakas: "...I may be able to slip by unnoticed." PM Arakas: "I have a friend here, I need to make sure he's ok." PM | Edited 10:24:05 PM Caleb: Powell: Good afternoon what brings you back? PM Arakas: "ffffffuuu...thank you. I came here to say thank you. For...your delivery last night." PM *** Arakas pulls out five of the gems we found at the lord's house. "And to see that our mutual allies know how grateful we are to them." *** PM Caleb: Powell: wellthank you very much, our mutual friend left in ahuury before the attack late last night PM *** Arakas hands him the gems, and slips him a couple gold pieces extra. "Oh well, that's a shame. Well, I am sure we will meet up again in the SOUTH. If anyone's looking for me, let them know to find me there, won't you? Thank you." *** PM *** Dorid watches, pretty mystified. *** PM Caleb: Powell: I would advise not coming back here until politics are more in your favor. PM *** Arakas nods and attempts to escort Dorid out. *** PM Caleb: youamke it outside the Goldem Claw. PM Arakas: "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I thought I'd have more time." PM Arakas: "...sorry Dorid. Not a lot of examples of lying today." PM Dorid: That's okay! Um. Could you explain all that though? PM *** Arakas pulls the toy soldiers out again. "See the one stabbing the other one. You'll notice his uniform has the same color and pattern as our mysterious friend in there." *** PM Dorid: Yes? PM Arakas: "I don't wear it anymore, but my old uniform once looked like the one getting stabbed." PM Dorid: Oh. ... so he wanted to stab you? PM Dorid: ... politics? PM Arakas: ((Sorry, can't find the notes Caleb gave me)) PM Arakas: "I am Ser Arakas, knight of Thralkind. Servant to king Hwen of the family Laentelegos." PM Arakas: "...or...I was." PM Dorid: I don't think titles like that stop. PM Dorid: Usually they just cut your head off instead. PM Arakas: "Yes, well, they can't do that when you run. And titles like that do stop when there is, no longer a Thralkind." PM Dorid: There isn't? PM Dorid: I'm going to need a new map! PM Arakas: "...you have a map?" PM Dorid: Not here. PM Dorid: But in my library I did! PM Arakas: "...you had a library?" PM Dorid: Of course! I'm a wizard. PM Arakas: "...was it your personal library, then?" PM Dorid: Well... nobody else wanted it anymore! PM Arakas: "...this is going to be a whole other conversation, later." PM Arakas: "Here's the basics of what you need to know." PM Dorid: OK! PM Arakas: "My kingdom, Thralkind, is gone. It was conquered by another kingdom, Tragos. It...I...it was a thing that happened." PM Dorid: Ohhh, warfare. PM Arakas: "Not exactly." PM Dorid: But that doesn't mean it's gone. PM Dorid: I mean, it's all still there, isn't it? Just the map is different. PM Arakas: "The cities are still there, the trees are still there, but a kingdom is more than a place. And the kingdom is, if not gone, then in hiding." PM Dorid: I don't think you can hide a whole kingdom, unless you put it on another plane. PM Arakas: "No. Again, you're thinking of a place." PM Arakas: "It's...very complicated." PM Arakas: "...a kingdom is...a promise, of sorts. The people of this kingdom promise to serve those who would be their king, and the king and those in his line, in turn, promise to protect them. From not just other kingdoms, but he protects them, as much as anyone can, from poverty. From disease. From ruin." PM Arakas: "So long as you see yourself as a member of this kingdom, you put your faith in its king. And so long as the king sees you as a member of his kingdom, he puts his faith in you." PM Dorid: I think you're mostly complicating things more than they need to be! PM Dorid: Monarchy is a strange system though, don't you find? PM Arakas: "All systems are strange." PM Dorid: It usually slips into oligarchy and kyriarchy and tyranny anyway!